Solsticio de Invierno
by karen vera
Summary: Secuela de "Alma de Caballero". La familia Vulturi rapta a Bella a vista y paciencia de Edward. Él luchará por rescatarla, pero su familia "humana" no cuenta con los poderes suficientes para ayudarlo, aunque lo harán de todos modos ¿lo lograrán?
1. Chapter 1

_**Queridas lectoras,**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes continúan con la segunda parte de Alma de Caballero, que ahora se llamará "Solsticio de Invierno". La verdad, quiero dejar en claro que esta historia será muy distinta a la primera, habrá más fantasía, con un contexto muy diferente, más bien, todo girará en torno a la poderosa familia Vulturi y en cómo los Cullen intentarán rescatar a Bella.**_

_**Espero contar con ustedes una vez más!!!**_

_**Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son obra magistral de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Cariños,**_

_**Karen**_

**Solsticio de Invierno**

La puerta de acero se cerró a mis espaldas, dejándome completamente ciega a pesar de mis sentidos extra sensoriales adquiridos como vampiro. Me trajeron a este lado del mundo: Volterra, Italia, como una prisionera. Edward no pudo rescatarme, porque el séquito de guardias, especialmente Jane, lo inmovilizó por completo, hasta que estuve a bastantes kilómetros alejada de él.

Demetri me seguía muy de cerca, al igual que la muchacha menuda, Jane y su hermano, Alec. Me arrastraron por la selva hasta llegar a Brasil, allí parecían tener fieles contactos, o mejor dicho, aterrados voluntarios para ayudarlos. Llegamos a un aeropuerto "improvisado", en medio de una espesa mata de árboles, con suelo de enredadas raíces de troncos enormes, cruzando pantanos y viendo tal cantidad de fauna, que en circunstancias humanas se hubiesen dado un gran festín con nosotros, sin embargo, cada animal, por bestial apariencia que tuviera, huía como un ciervo asustado ante nuestra presencia, con excepción de las serpientes, que parecían tener especial admiración por nuestra raza.

Se acercaban por decenas, culebreando a nuestro paso como si fuesen un par de guardias más. Aro parecía entretenido ante este espectáculo. Con su elegancia sobre valorada se detuvo frente a una de ellas, de colores rojos con anillos amarillos y negros, y el bicho se quedó quieto como un corderito. Estiró su mano derecha con dirección hacia el suelo y el reptante, ascendió sobre su brazo en círculos, daba la impresión de estar acariciándolo con sus movimientos en forma de "s".

–Creo que nos vendría bien una segunda mascota –indicó con una perversa sonrisa en los labios, mientras clavaba sus ojos irónicos en mí.

Sulpicia se acercó en volandas hacia su marido y sonrió, asintiendo. Aro cogió al animal por el nacimiento de la cabeza y con un movimiento fugaz, le aprisionó la garganta, desnucándolo.

–Son demasiado débiles para tenerlas, no son dignas de nuestra hospitalidad –volvió a mirarme y su color carmesí atravesó mis entrañas, que ya creía muertas. Me estremecí.

Seguimos rápido hasta encontrar el avión. El séquito de guardias del siglo pasado esperó a que estuviéramos a bordo para seguirnos. Con una amabilidad ironizada me sentaron en medio del charter con una ventanilla hacia el exterior. Tenía el corazón comprimido, sabía que Edward me buscaría hasta encontrarme y eso significaría un gran riesgo para su integridad. Estos vampiros eran escalofriantemente peligrosos y perversos. Clavé mis ojos en el horizonte brumoso. Atrás quedó ese gran pulmón verde, y mi novio, entre él.

Llegamos de noche a Italia, sólo distinguí las luces de una ciudad encantada. Una caravana de Mercedes de lujo, con vidrios polarizados, nos esperaban en el aeropuerto. Marchamos hacia Volterra, un antiguo pueblo, cargado de historia y misticidad.

Una fortaleza imponente, en la punta de la colina se asomaba desafiante a través de las calles de adoquines, vacías. Nos introdujimos por un túnel oscuro, hasta descender en medio de un patio enorme. Más de diez encapuchados esperaban por los automóviles, quietos como estatuas de mármol. A mi lado continuaba Jane.

Un hombre especialmente algo y fortachón, parecido a Emmett, pero más fornido todavía, nos esperaba con una expresión seria, misteriosa y aterradora. En cuanto entré me cogió por el brazo, fuertemente.

–Lleva a nuestra "invitada" a sus aposentos, Félix –ordenó Aro, siempre con esa sonrisa afilada. El hombre asintió sin chistar.

Pasé a través de varios pasillos, finísimamente decorado, con suelo y paredes de mármol, maravillosos cuadros y esculturas ¡Si esto parecía un museo más sofisticado que el Louvre!

Me dejaron en cuarto, con una cama innecesaria, pero con un blindaje especial en la puerta y muros, incluso a prueba de vampiros comunes. Sentí frustración.

Las imágenes de Edward, Alice, Emmett, mis padres y los suyos, se vinieron a mi mente como una rápida película de acción, donde yo era nada más que un mero espectador. Quise advertirles del peligro, pero era imposible, yo era su peculiar prisionera y parecía no tener ninguna opción de escapar de las manos de mis poderosos carceleros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mis queridas lectoras!!!**

**Les agradezco la buena recepción que tuvieron con el prólogo de Solsticio de Invierno... ¡ G r a c i a s !**

**Besos, **

**Karen **

**Capítulo I**

**Camino sin luz**

**_Edward_**

Cuando ya nos creía a salvo, o al menos, a medias, viviendo una especie de luna de miel anticipada, si es que se le puede llamar de algún modo a nuestra huída, mi falta de experiencia me hizo cometer un terrible error, dejar un segundo sola a Bella, con la ilusa esperanza de que en aquellos parajes alejados de la civilización —corazón del Amazonas—, sería imposible que la rastrearan, pero me equivoqué rotundamente.

Una pequeña distracción en busca de un animal más poderoso para ofrecerle, la perdí de vista y con ella firmé su condena, y de paso la mía. Cerré los ojos para agudizar mi olfato y poder seguirla a través de su aroma exquisitamente dulce, mezcla de mujer y flores. Sin embargo, jamás la encontré. Recorrí la selva de extremo a extremo por tres días, y jamás la ubiqué.

Estaba desesperado, temía sobremanera que mis más temidas pesadillas se hubieran convertido en una triste realidad: haber sido capturada por los Vulturis.

Me sentía completamente desorientado, no sabía a quién recurrir en primera instancia, sólo el tercer día tuve una idea, de la que ni siquiera tenía certeza de que me pudiera resultar, es más, podía ser contradictoriamente nefasta, pero no tenía opción, no sabía como ubicar a Bella y la única persona que me podría ayudar, irónicamente, era Albibi, mi madrina e iniciadora.

La madrugada siguiente cogí un vuelo desde Brasil hacia España, para luego, embarcarme a Afganistán. Medio Oriente era el único lugar donde la podía hallar. Dudaba de qué sentimientos afloraran de parte de ella hacía a mí, después de todo la había abandonado por Bella, y ella pareció comprenderlo, pero mi don de lector de mentes me indicó exactamente lo contrario, un gran y desolador resentimiento.

El viaje se hizo eterno, pasé dos noches lucubrando de qué modo encontrarla y cómo le plantearía a Albibi mi inexistente plan. Me refugié de inmediato bajo las sombras para que mi particular piel diamantina no llamara la atención de los pasajeros del aeropuerto. Observé a cada ser que deambulaba por las calles, con envidia de su ignorante presencia. Añoré aquellos momentos donde ella y yo éramos tan sólo un par de humanos más en la tierra, con una gama de posibilidades para amarnos dentro de nuestra mortalidad.

Caminé por las calles polvorientas de ese lejano país, eje de mi cambio de vida. Fuertes emociones me embargaron por completo. Los problemas aún continuaban en aquel lugar, aún los soldados _batallaban_ por imponer la paz, aunque el modo de plantearlo se oyera irónico, pero era justamente ése —batallar— su principal objetivo. Recorrí el cuartel que me había recibido cuando llegué desde Estados Unidos con la fiel convicción de salvar a ese pueblo de manos enemigas. Todo fue por nada…

Me distraje en los pasajes angostos, rodeados de pequeñas casitas de adobe, tan humildes como las hermosas personas de aquella región. Vi pasar una y otra vez a las mujeres tapadas con _burkas_ oscuros, cubiertas de pies a cabeza, como si su cuerpo fuese motivo de pecado ¡Qué absurdo!

Continué de pueblo en pueblo, sabía que ella me encontraría a mí de un momento a otro, era su naturaleza rastreadora, naturaleza que yo aún carecía de desarrollo. Me cobijé en una plaza bombardeada, donde sólo quedaban escombros quemados, basura y un inocente árbol de pocas hojas que parecía guarecer su triste entorno. La noche estaba cien veces más estrellada que de costumbre, con un oscuro fondo negro e infinito, coronada con una inmensa luna de plata. Me perdí en el cielo estrellado hasta que una familiar y femenina voz me susurró al oído.

—¡Edward! —el murmullo silencioso se coló por mis afinados oídos. Giré de inmediato. Su rostro estaba pegado el mío. Su cabello miel le llegaba a la cintura y sus finos y exóticos rasgos me increpaban con una expresión de grata sorpresa.

—Albibi… —solté aire aliviado.

Me observó con detención.

—Pensé que no te vería por un tiempo más largo… al menos hasta que terminara la vida de aquella muchacha ¿Acaso no le profesabas amor eterno? ¿Qué haces aquí? —su resentimiento era evidente. No ayudaría en mi acometido. Sonreí.

—Cambio de planes —mentí de algún modo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no aceptó tu condición? —rió burlesca, irritada.

—No exactamente —agregué, intentando de que captara mi desorientación.

Me fulminó con la mirada, rodeada de oscuras y hermosas ojeras oscuras. Sus ojos por fin se dulcificaron y cogió mi rostro entre sus manos suaves y maternales.

—Perdona mi sarcasmo… pero, trata de entender… —se disculpó sinceramente.

Por un momento había dado por perdido pedirle apoyo a mi madrina.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido querido _amigo_? —fue enfática en la inflexión de voz cuando mencionó esta última palabra.

—Es una larga e imprudente historia —por fin me sentí desahogado al confesar mi torpeza.

Torció su rostro de medio lado, confundida.

—¿Más larga o más imprudente? —me increpó.

—Más imprudente —fui enfático.

—¿Qué hiciste? —sus extravagantes rasgos se iban transformando en filosos a medida que procesaba mis palabras con horror.

—Transformé a Bella —la frase sonó inofensiva, sin embargo, esto significaba un grave y condenado error que lo pagaría con mi inmortal vida si era necesario.

—¿Por… por qué lo hiciste, Edward? —su expresión aumentó mi ansiedad.

—Quería estar junto a ella para siempre —fue mi estúpida respuesta.

—¡Oh! —fue el único sonido que ella emitió, impávida con mi relato.

Se alejó un tanto de mi lado, dándome la espalda. Me sentí podrido… ella albergaba la esperanza de que estuviéramos juntos tras la muerte de Bella ¡Claro! Por eso me había dejado partir sin mayores impedimentos… y yo que había pensado que sus sentimientos eran tan nobles que no podía reconocerlos. Sus ojos, como dos aceitunas oliváceas, titilaron aún en la oscuridad.

—Se la han llevado… —escupí finalmente.

—¿Quiénes? —ella lo sabía, sólo quería confirmarlo.

—Ellos… tú lo sabes mejor que yo… es por eso que necesito tu ayuda. Debo contactarlos y pedirles que devuelvan a Bella —Albibi soltó una fría carcajada.

Por primera vez la miré con desidia. Lo notó y esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Jamás lo harán! —sus ojos se apagaron.

—¿Q… qué dices? —inspiré aire confundido.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos pequeñas.

—Es la segunda e infalible regla de los Vulturis. Lástima que nadie se acuerde de ella o simplemente la desconozcan —negó sarcástica.

—¡Jamás me hablaste de eso! —protesté.

—Tú no te irías de mi lado, no tenía porqué hacerlo… —admitió sin culpa.

—¿Qué es exactamente? —la interrogué.

—Nunca debes convertir a alguien por tu propio beneficio, sin previa autorización.

—¿Autorización de quién? —estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—De ellos o de tu clan más cercano —contestó con cierta cordialidad.

Aún no sabía exactamente cuál sería el destino de Bella.

—Y ¿Cómo tú, conmigo? —fui directo a la herida, sin ninguna gentileza.

Abrió los ojos de puro asombro.

— No fui yo quien te convirtió ¿Acaso perdiste la memoria? —me corrigió con ira.

—Pero fue a petición tuya…

—No es lo mismo. Tú estabas muriendo… ella al parecer no, además, pedí permiso al consejo de la _L__egiônis__._

—¡Es lo mismo! —protesté.

—¡No lo es! —refutó ella. Si fuera humana juraría que estaba llorando, realmente la había herido. Esto no ayudaría. Callé, para respetar su dolor. Había sido una mala idea pedirle auxilio, otra vez me había comportado como un egoísta. Me acerqué a su lado y posé mis labios en su frente.

—Gracias de todos modos… perdona si te importune —di media vuelta y me perdí en la oscuridad infinita de aquel desierto. Sin embargo, una ráfaga de luz, tan rápida como un rayo se plantó frente a mí, era ella.

—Edward, no será fácil llegar a ellos y menos que accedan a tu petición, no de manera gratuita y desinteresada... desde ya debes asumir que tendrá un alto costo. Pero, así y todo no pierdes _mucho_ con intentarlo —besó mi mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios— ¡Suerte! —me guiñó un ojo con tristeza y desapareció entre las penumbras.

—¿Cómo los encuentro? —alcé la voz en medio del desierto.

—En la Torre del Reloj, Volterra… tendrás suerte si algún integrante de su guardia se fija en ti y te lleva donde Aro, el líder —sus últimas palabras se desvanecieron en el campo abierto.

—¡Gracias! —susurré para mis adentros, con certeza de que ella me oiría.

**_Bella_**

A pesar de que era una prisionera en este lujoso castillo, la hospitalidad de estos particulares vampiros me descolocaba día a día. Por las noches se cerraba la puerta de acero y del otro lado, Félix, el fortachón parecido a Emmett, custodiaba mi falso "sueño".

Durante el día todo era absurdo, ridículo. Existía protocolo para cada momento y situación, a pesar de ser unos monstruos capaces de cualquier artimaña para lograr su objetivo. Como me negaba a beber sangre humana, por principios, mis carceleros se veían obligados a enviarme jarrones con un delicioso líquido, tan fuerte y aromático que me extasiaba tan sólo de olerlo, o más bien, era como incorporarle pimienta a la comida humana, era especialista en abrir el apetito. Según instrucciones de Aro, a mí sólo se me daría sangre de animales, pero para empeorar mi tormento, tenía serias sospechas que esta apetitoso fluido carmesí provenía de arterias tan humanas como las mías antes de ser convertida, pero al menos, no tenía que presenciar el atroz espectáculo de los cazadores alimentándose de sus presas, indefensas, que batallaban por su vida hasta el último estertor.

La semana pasada se había cumplido un mes desde mi captura, y la necesidad de saber de Edward, Alice, mis padres, Emmett —por qué negarlo—, y todos los Cullen, me mataba de pena día a día. Cada noche, Cayo, Marco y Aro, me mandaban a llamar para presentarme frente a ellos, querían saber si mi ánimo había _mejorado_. Sobre todo Aro, estaba obsesionado con incorporarme a su guardia, decía que yo poseía un don tan o más valioso que el de Jane, lo que provocaba oleadas de ira en la hermosa muchachita, que me miraba con ojos irritados. Mi escudo natural era la más poderosa herramienta que pudieran haber adquirido este último tiempo, y al animoso Aro, se le hacía eterna mi falta de cooperación, porque de un tiempo a esta parte estaba embarcado en ampliar su poderío y esto consistía, inicialmente, en hacer crecer su guardia con dones excepcionales.

El cuarto mes, al no ver ninguna iniciativa de mi parte, Marco y Cayo, decidieron no dedicarme más tiempo, ignorándome y evitando que yo malgastara sus preciados segundos, aunque a su haber llevaran millones, en su gran mayoría cargados de ocio enfermizo. No obstante, el concienzudo Aro, no daba tregua, entonces tuvo la brillante idea de invitarme al gran salón, en una especie de cita a ciegas.

Esa noche me vistieron con ropajes anticuados, de la época del Imperio Romano. Trenzaron mi cabello con lazos de satín y Jane, junto a su hermano Alec, me escoltaron hacia un salón oscuro y tétrico, iluminado tan sólo por una chimenea. En las paredes habían cuadros con marcos de oro macizo que encuadraban feroces escenas de caza vampirezca. Del centro colgaba una inmensa lámpara con gotas de cristal, y a los costados, se acomodaban unos confortables sofás de época, rojos como la sangre, pero no cabía duda, debían ser demasiado confortables.

Las pesadas puertas de madera fina se abrieron de par en par y los ojos de mi anfitrión destellaron de lujuria.

—¡_Bella principessa_! —exclamó en cuanto me vio, poniéndose de pie.

La puerta se cerró tras mi espalda y quedé en absolutas manos de ese temible desconocido, sin más defensa que el escaso amor por mi misma.

* * *

**PD: Las invito a conocer mis otros fics en proceso: Traición, Dulce Mentirosa y El enano maldito: una condena eterna, como también, los ya terminados.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

**Situaciones inesperadas**

Entré en aquel despacho como si fuese una princesa. Aro, pálido, de piel tan transparente y delgada como la tela de una cebolla, me miraba con pretensión. Sus ojos almendrados y carmesí titilaban de perversidad. Su abrigo azul zafiro destacaba en medio de la penumbra. Llevaba el cabello largo recogido en media coleta, exponiendo su rostro de finos y perfectos rasgos, más terroríficos que atrayentes.

—¡_La mia bella ragazza_! —exclamó sonriendo, mientras unía sus manos blanquecinas en una sola. Parecía ansioso, aunque era difícil identificar esa emoción en los vampiros. En verdad, era atípico, porque el resto de ellos jamás mostraban ningún signo de interés por algo, menos por una torpe neófita como yo.

Me quedé de pie junto a un sitial del siglo pasado y él, no tardó en acercarse a mí. Mantenía su mirada que quemaba como el fuego. Sonreía implacable, complacido ¡Feliz!

Cogió mi mano y abrió los ojos hasta redondearlos. Acarició el dorso de ella como si fuera un elemento sagrado.

—Tú piel, _cara ragazza_, me transporta a otro siglo… ¡Es fenomenal! Creo que no eres consciente de cuan maravillosa y cautivadora es la suavidad de tu cuerpo.

Me sentí tremendamente incómoda y en un acto reflejo intenté quitar mis manos desde las suyas, pero él la sostuvo con sutil fiereza. Sonrió y me acompañó hasta otro enorme sitial, con respaldo ancho, que casi me pasaba por una cabeza de alto y otra igual de ancho. Apoyé mis antebrazos en el soporte de madera fina y Aro, se sentó en un diván igual, pero a mi lado.

—No quiero que te sientas incómoda, Bella ¡Eres nuestra invitada de honor! —exclamó sarcástico —no me gusta que te mantengas encerrada en tu habitación…

—Pero… ¡Es por orden suya! —me defendí aireada.

—No volverá a suceder si tu decides quedarte junto a nosotros —apretó sus labios en una línea y me carbonizó la dignidad con su mirada.

Lo observé incrédula, desconfiada y por fin, a pesar de la voz titubeante que salió de entre mis labios, me atreví a preguntar.

—¿Qué significa "junto a nosotros"?

Él inspiró profundamente y me cogió la mano derecha entre las suyas.

—Bueno, _cara ragazza_, creo que significa que no debes intentar salir de nuestro "hogar". Para que vamos a hablar de palabras poco cordiales como "intentar escapar" —ironizó, inclinó su rostro hacia el lado izquierdo y luego, sonrió.

Aunque fuese imposible podía vivenciar cómo si la sangre de mi cuerpo fluyera incesantemente de un lado a otro sin detenerse, aumentando los latidos de mi corazón.

—Quiero que seas parte de nuestra hermosa familia —torció sus labios color ciruela secos en una sonrisa déspota, pero cordial. Tragué saliva o lo que fuese que había en mi boca que se pareciera a este fluido. Asentí nada convencida.

Sonrió con alegría, exponiendo sus perfectos dientes blancos como el mármol y sus ojos destellaron de satisfacción.

—Bueno mi bella doncella, ahora que hemos llegado a un trato, te daré una muestra de confianza, para que rompas esa barrera de hierro, innecesaria, que tienes frente a nosotros.

Se puso de pie, con modismos sofisticados y delante de mi boca posicionó su muñeca invertida, ofreciéndomela. Su piel lechosa era aún más blanca por aquel lugar.

—¡Bebe! —ordenó sin una pizca de sonrisa en los labios. Miré hacia los lados, confundida y él continuó —¡Hazlo! Te dije que sería una muestra de confianza.

Sentí ese gusto amargo en el fondo de mi boca, seguido de la tensión de mi mandíbula, podía imaginarme esa sangre escurriendo por mi labios y luego, descendiendo por mi lengua hasta caer a través de la garganta, aliviándome el dolor. Aro sonrió, asintiendo.

Incliné mi cuello hacia su brazo, posé mis labios sobre su piel un poco agria y preparé mis dientes para "probar". Mordí.

La piel bajo mis colmillos se contrajo un tanto, pero luego se distendió, tal cual cuando te dan un primer pinchazo con la aguja. El fluido carmesí comenzó a entrar por mis venas secas, hasta ponerlas viscosas. Sentí como si estuviera en la cumbre del éxtasis, no podía dejar de succionar y succionar, una y otra vez, sin detenerme, pero algo, más fuerte que yo me apartó de un momento a otro.

—¡Suficiente! —susurró en mi oído. Segundos después me di cuenta que Aro había quitado el brazo de mi boca, con algo de complicación. Jamás le había dado de beber a un hambriento neófito.

De repente, los ojos de Aro parecían explotar de un brillo intenso y poderoso.

—Ahora es tu turno —sonrió tranquilamente y extendió su mano para que me pusiera de pie. Le entregué mi brazo, pero él lo ignoró, incorporándose por mi espalda. Inclinó su cuello y rozó sus labios en mi piel a la altura del cuello. Succionó por un breve tiempo y se puso frente a mí— ¡Delicioso! —exclamó pagado de sí mismo. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo.

Me cogió con fuerza, aferrándome con sus brazos hacia él y me llevó sobre el sofá rojo, de tres cuerpos. Me depositó con vehemencia y volvió a morderme. Cerré los ojos, pero cuando los abrí, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío. "¡Ah!", alcancé a exclamar cuando sus labios suaves, se posaron sobre los míos.

Dejó pasar su lengua húmeda y ponzoñosa dentro de la mía. Mi cuerpo se tensó, pero él lo ignoró por completo, estaba demasiado "entusiasmado" como para que mi presión física le importara.

Su beso se tornó lento, dulce, como si a través de él recordara algo que lo hacía volverse un poco humano. No quería mirar este horroroso espectáculo, así que mantuve los párpados unidos para evitar verlo. Continuó con unos besos sutiles a través de mi cuello, presionando levemente con la punta de su lengua. Volvió a besar mis labios y fue imposible no comparar a Edward y sus deliciosos labios de cereza, con los de él. Mi corazón abstracto comenzó a latir y quise llorar. Éstas dos sensaciones eran tan humanas, que eran imposible de manifestar para un vampiro, sin embargo, se podían experimentar tan o más fuertemente que cuando era una mortal.

Insistí con mis ojos cerrados, pero él dejó de besarme. Los abrí y me encontré con su rostro algo diferente, parecía más joven y tenía una expresión de gran confusión en la cara. Clavó sus ojos carmesí en mí, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—Nos veremos mañana por la noche. No es necesario que hoy "duermas" en tu habitación —decretó, dio media vuelta rápidamente y avanzó hacia la salida. Las puertas se abrieron de un momento a otro sin que él alcanzara a tocarlas.

Me incorporé, hasta sentarme en la orilla del sofá. Quedé inquieta, en todos estos meses era primera vez que veía esa extraña expresión en su rostro. Pude incluso, por una milésima de segundo, verlo como un ser con sentimientos.

Observé la chimenea, con el cabello un poco despeinado. Las llamas que explotaban en las brazas me hicieron recordar a Edward. Cerré los ojos nuevamente e intenté rememorar los momentos junto a él, quise abrazarlo, amarlo, tenerlo junto a mí. Era lo que más ansiaba en la vida…

Sin embargo, el rostro de confusión de Aro se me vino a la mente como un fuerte relámpago. Su expresión me recordó al Emmett. Era algo diferente, pero coincidían en el gesto de dolor en sus ojos, ambos parecían cansados ¿Qué podría tener de común Aro y Emmett? ¡Era absurdo! Incluso jamás sabrían de la existencia el uno del otro.

Abrí los ojos, y dirigí la mirada hacia un ser que me observaba con suspicacia y curiosidad. Era Jane. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y su mirada parecía irritada.

—¡Vamos! —me ordenó— te mostraré el resto del castillo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Queridas lectoras!**

**Les agradezco muchísimo por visitar mi historia! Y obvio, espero con ansias sus comentarios...**

**Besos,**

**Capítulo III**

**Mi nueva realidad**

Jane me llevó a recorrer el castillo, siempre esbozando una sonrisa fingida. Sus ojos la delataban… sentía una inmensa curiosidad de mí, quizás ¿Por el escudo de bloqueo que decían los Vulturis que yo tenía? Pero, si siempre lo supo y jamás me observó con tanta intriga, es más, aseguraría haber visto algo de desprecio, no obstante ahora, ahora era diferente… su desconcierto era evidente, sin embargo, jamás preguntó.

Me llevó a la cúspide principal y desde allí pude observar Volterra en su esplendor nocturno. Si no me hubiese encontrado en estas horrendas circunstancias de presidio, lo más probable es que me hubiese parecido una hermosa ciudad.

Vi más allá de las luces, en el horizonte infinito y pensé en él. Mi recuerdo de aquel corazón que alguna vez latió con sangre caliente, se volvió tan real… siempre me pasaba cuando la imagen de Edward se venía a mi mente.

El viento que traspasaba las aberturas de la torre de ladrillo me dieron un instante de frescura. Inspiré profundo, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba, pero el aire a través de mis pulmones me permitía recordar mi condición de humana. Apoyé las dos manos en el borde de aquella torre y tuve por un momento la idea de lanzarme desde las alturas para descender en el centro de las callejuelas oscuras. Desistí. Era ridículo pensar que no me atraparían, lo habían hecho a miles de kilómetros en otro continente, cogerme aquí, sería como lanzar una carnada amarrada a la mano de su cazador. Me sentí impotente.

Miré entre las penumbras hacia atrás, y noté como Jane sonrió burlesca ¡Había supuesto mis intenciones! Negó con la cabeza y enarcó una de sus cejas castañas claras, pero no habló. La miré suplicante, si fuese mortal de seguro tendría las mejillas anegadas de lágrimas. Mantuve mis ojos en los suyos tan carmesí como el vino. Un impulso inevitable me llevó a preguntar.

—Jane —articulé sin titubeos.

—Dime, querida, Bella —la inflexión de voz en "querida" fue como miles de cuchillos afilados a punto de caer sobre mí.

Miré hacia el suelo, tragué ponzoña y volví la vista a su rostro.

—¿Saben de _él_? —no quería mencionarlo, nombrarlo me partía lo que había quedado en lugar de alma después de mi tranformación.

—¿Quién es _él_? —remedó sarcástica. Dejó en claro que jamás podría confiar en ella.

—E… Edward —murmullé con sigilo y dolor.

Los ojos de la chica se encendieron, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Olvídate de él… nunca más lo verás! —enfatizó.

Mi cuerpo quedó congelado, paralizado, sus palabras sepultaron mis pocas esperanzas. Continuó.

—Tu enamorado no es bienvenido en Volterra… es más si osa venir… —no terminó la frase y soltó una risita irónica que encendió aún más sus ojos rojos, mostrando sus perfectos dientes de mármol— ¡Vaya, yo en su lugar ni siquiera haría el intento! Jamás dejarán que se acerqué, menos ahora que Aro… —bajó el rostro, se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

—Qué Aro, ¿Qué? —espeté sin disimulo.

—Bueno, ya lo sabrás —sonrió. Levantó la capucha de su capa aterciopelada, dejándosela caer sobre el cabello castaño claro— vamos —ordenó sutilmente.

Mi curiosidad se incrementó a pasos agigantados ¿Qué se traería Aro entre manos? ¿No le bastaba con tenerme aquí prisionera para siempre? ¡Arg!

Jane avanzó a paso seguro y tranquilo. La seguí, caminando a sólo unos pasos de ella, después de todo no había ningún peligro, sería un suicidio de mi parte intentar escapar. Me condujo por un ascensor hacia el subterráneo. Estaba húmedo, pero había un túnel que descendía hacia el exterior. El trecho que pasamos olía a musgo. Finalmente desembocamos en un patio interior, inmenso. Era noche de luna llena y su resplandor caía sobre las copas de olivos, naranjos, limoneros, palmeras y cidros que se desplegaban como una maqueta en medio del castillo.

—Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí… —agregó Jane, aburrida de ser mi canil guardián. Asentí.

Me acomodé en medio de un par de naranjos aromáticos y miré hacia la inmensidad del cielo, llamándolo con mi mente. "¡Te amo Edward, te amo y te extraño!", murmuré casi imperceptiblemente. Abracé mis rodillas con los brazos y hundí la cabeza entre ellas hasta el amanecer.

El cielo se fue aclarando, pasó de una oscura noche iluminada por estrellas, similares a las velas en la tierra, tornándose gris, luego se aclaró un tanto más hasta convertirse en celeste. De pronto comenzó a brillar, pero aún no estaba el sol en todo su esplendor sobre el cielo. Continué obnubilada con esta postal que no veía hace meses, hasta que los dedos del sol se extendieron sobre el castillo, iluminándolo de tal modo que por poco me deja ciega.

Una extensión de brillo luminiscente descendió hasta acariciarme la piel, y como si fuese una varita mágica iluminó mi cuerpo hasta convertirlo en una extensión de diminutos diamantes, centelleantes bajo el poderoso astro rey.

Desaté mi sofisticado peinado para que los rizos marrones cayeran a través de los hombros. Cogí un mechón del cabello y quedé impresionada al verlo resplandecer tal como había visto el cabello de Edward brillar, esa vez… en la casa de la playa. Quizás no fui consciente de que mi piel también lo había hecho, no puse atención a mí, sólo a él.

Por primera vez desde que cumplía fielmente mi presidio, disfrutaba de algo. Los árboles con su aroma y verdor y el sol y la mañana, me reconfortaron por breves momentos, hasta que llegó Jane a buscarme.

—Marcus y Cayo desean verte… —informó como un robot la chica de melena lisa, inmune a los hermosos encantos de la naturaleza. Asentí ¿Acaso tenía opción?

Me condujo al salón principal de siempre, rodeado de mármol y tres sitiales dignos de una Corona, pero esta vez el lugar de Aro estaba vacío.

Al extremo derecho Cayo no dejaba de mirarme, intrigado, pero no habló. A la izquierda, saltándose el puesto de Aro estaba Marcus. Los ojos carmesí de ambos me miraban con absoluta curiosidad. No me atreví a hablar.

—¿Eres oriunda de Estados Unidos, cierto? —masculló Cayo, torciendo la cabeza levemente hacia su derecha.

—Sí —contesté incómoda— y ¿conociste bastante bien a los Cullen, no es verdad? —continuó Cayo. Inconsciente de la rapidez con que se movían estos seres, el rubio de melena dorada, se encontraba de pie frente a mí— ¿a toda la familia, incluyendo a los hermanos de tu amante? —sus ojos destellaron de intriga e inclinó su rostro más hacia mí.

—¡Basta! —lo increpó Marcus, intercediendo.

Cayo lo miró enfadado por su interrupción, sin embargo, se contuvo sin problemas. La piel de Marcus parecía que en cualquier momento se agrietaría de tan delgada y pálida que era. Mantuvo la calma.

—No es el momento… sabes que debe decidirlo Aro. Además nuestra vieja amiga, desde oriente, seguramente nos traerá noticias.

—¿Por qué… qué tienen que ver ellos? —pregunté agitada, o al menos, creía estarlo.

—Fue un error llamarte… —se disculpó Marcus.

Fue imposible preguntar más, porque Félix me cogió con fuerza por el brazo y me arrastró hacia fuera del salón, cerrando las puertas tras de mí, pero antes, alcancé a distinguir que los dos poderosos vampiros discutían.

Me llevaron nuevamente a la habitación, aunque grité y chillé como una loca. No quería que ellos siquiera supieran de la existencia de los Cullen. Cerraron la puerta de acero con brusquedad y me quedé sumida en aquella habitación oscura, digna de un psiquiátrico, pero en vez de almohadones gigantes alrededor, habían murallas de acero. Lloré en mi mente.

Varias horas después, casi al anochecer, según mis cálculos, vino Jane a buscarme, nuevamente. Me condujo hacia otro cuarto. Por segundo día consecutivo me vistieron como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Llevaba una tiara de diamantes pequeña sobre la cabeza, me encresparon el pelo y lo recogieron en un moño levantado. Mi vestido era de suaves telas rosadas, que caían como plumas unas tras otras. Maquillaron mi rostro con devoción. Las sirvientas de Los Vulturis eran unas verdaderas artistas.

Cuando ya estuve lista, Jane me llamó. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos inquietos. Me llevó al salón de la noche anterior. Se abrió la puerta de par en par y al fondo, a un costado de la chimenea me esperaba Aro. Sonrió medio irónico, dándome la bienvenida, en italiano, como al él más le gustaba y a mí, más me irritaba.

—¡_Cara ragazza_! —se acercó a mí y me besó la mano con sutileza y sarcasmo, aunque esto último fuera en descenso, desde que había llegado a este día.

—Aro —contesté con furia contenida.

—Jane —se dirigió al pequeño ángel del mal con una venia respetuosa. Le estaba pidiendo que saliera. La chica con cara de niña mimada le devolvió la venia, sin embargo, tenía un dejo de preocupación en ese rostro pálido e infantil.

Se cerró la puerta tras nosotros, con demasiada rapidez. No pude evitar mirar hacia atrás, como si alguien en ese terrorífico lugar me fuera a prestar ayuda. Cuando las puertas de madera fina se sellaron, cerré los ojos por unos instantes, inspiré profundo y miré a Aro con desconfianza. Él inclinó su rostro, mostrando su desilusión por mi expresión de horror.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y con sorpresa, noté que su piel parecía más tersa, más joven. Su mirada estaba un poco más cálida e intensa y sus labios parecían de un rojo más encendido. Cogió mi mano cortésmente y habló con su perfecta voz de maestro de ceremonias.

—Lamento que mis hermanos te hayan llamado esta mañana. Les hice saber que no era parte de nuestro trato. No volverá a ocurrir —musitó suavemente, mientras besaba mi mano y mantenía la vista clavada en mis ojos. No contesté.

Se separó un tanto de mí, unió sus manos rápidamente en una sola y continuó.

—Me han contado que te gustó mucho nuestro jardín milenario —espetó con entusiasmo, esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

Mordí mi labio inferior, inspiré hondo y respondí.

—Sí, es muy bello —torció sus labios en una gran y sincera sonrisa.

—¡Me alegro que te vayas adecuando! —elevó ambas cejas ¿contento?. Caminó hacia una pequeña mesa redonda que le llegaba a las caderas y cogió dos copas de plata—Ven —me llamó entusiasmado— ¡Brindemos! —tomó ambas copas y luego, me cedió una— ¡Por ti querida, Bella! —chocó la suya con la mía y bebió. Lo imité.

Era el brebaje más delicioso que hubiese probado en la vida entera: dulce y agrio a la vez, aromático, muy denso, como la sangre bien oxigenada. Lo bebí rápidamente, sedienta de más… Aro cogió una botella y relleno mi copa. Sonrió. Volví a introducir ese fluido en mi boca, ansiosamente.

—¿Vez que todo aquí no es tan malo? —soltó una risita sarcástica. Me dio la mano y me acompañó hacia el sofá rojo de la noche anterior…

Nos sentamos y él me miró fijamente, hipnotizado. Elevó su mano derecha para acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso.

—¡_La donna più bella_! —exclamó con holgura. Cerró los ojos.

Temí lo que venía. Acercó su rostro, lentamente. Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, pero cogió mis manos con presión sutil. Acercó sus labios a los míos, humedeciendo los alrededores de mi boca con sus labios tibios y carnosos. Sin quererlo respondí, aunque sentía recelo. No es que sus besos fueran malos, por el contrario, eran infinitamente dulces, bordeando a la perfección, pero no era él… no era mi Edward…

Su lengua fresca pasó por mis labios hasta encontrarse con la mía. Me aferró por la cintura hacia él.

—¡_Mia doce principesca_! —exclamó entre susurros.

Buscó mi boca nuevamente y la besó, soltando un gemido mientras lo hacía. Me recordó a Edward. Sus manos sutiles descendieron por la hendidura existente entre la quijada y el cuello, tallando círculos y figuritas tenues, como si sus dedos fueran pinceles y él fuera un artista. Llegó a mis hombros y entreabrió levemente sus labios para humedecer mi piel. No lograba relajarme, esto era sobre todo, muy, muy extraño.

Con gracia y suavidad incorporó uno de mis pechos en el hueco de sus manos. Besó el nacimiento de ellos con devoción, pero sin llegar al lugar más íntimo. Acarició mi cabello, acomodándolo sobre mi hombro desnudo. Sus besos continuaron hasta sofocarme, pero para mi alegría tocaron la puerta, casi tan imperceptiblemente que si no fuéramos vampiros, jamás lo oiríamos. Se asomó Félix, con una vaga expresión en el rostro. Ese hombre me recordaba a Emmett, pero lo descartaba por su temperamento frío y brusco, ahí, la ilusión de sentirme en familia se desvanecía.

—¡Perdón! —inclinó su rostro hasta mirar el suelo— pero usted me pidió que la avisara cuando llegara la invitada de oriente medio ¡Está aquí! —le sugirió.

—¡Está bien! —Aro se puso de pie, disculpándose— es muy importante… —sonrió con un dejo de malicia en el rostro.

Quedé sentada en el borde del sofá, igual a la noche anterior, con el cabello desordenado y los recuerdos de Edward en mi mente.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Estimadas lectoras,**_

_**Gracias por la paciencia de esperar mi actualización, pero la verdad me he visto con muchas cosas (estudio y trabajo) y me anduve enviciando con el otro fic que subí "Ricos, famosos y ¿felices?", que por supuesto también quedan cordialmente invitadas a conocerlo.**_

_**Un besote y espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo IV**

**Raíces enmarañadas**

Efectivamente se había cumplido la palabra de Aro, y dentro de los límites demarcados por los muros del castillo, podía recorrer a mis anchas, sin que nadie lo pudiese impedir. Sin embargo, el precio que pagué por tal libertad fue alto.

La visita de la muchacha de Oriente Medio había sido muy breve, tan sólo una noche. Estoy segura de que era la chica de Edward, aunque nadie lo confirmó, pero ¿A qué había venido? ¿Era cómplice de los Vulturis? ¿Era una especie de informante? ¿Edward estaría al tanto? ¡Uf! Y él que hablaba de ella como si fuera una blanca paloma ¡Ba! Qué nivel de ingenuidad de su parte.

Nuevamente mis ansias por saber de Edward me quemaban, quería salir tras él y encontrarlo para quedarnos eternamente juntos, pero el destino se encargaba de separarnos una y otra vez, sin tregua ni compasión alguna.

La noche siguiente llegué puntualmente a las nueve de la noche. Él me esperaba. Abrí las puertas de fina madera milenaria y entré al salón de la chimenea. Aro sonreía como todas las noches. Los rasgos del rostro se le habían dulcificado ¿Rejuvenecido? ¡Vaya, si se veía hasta guapo! Juraría que entre ayer y hoy había perdido un par de siglos. Si no lo conociera juraría que tenía treinta y tantos.

Tenía los labios rojos como el fuego y el cabello tomado en medio moño. La negra cabellera relucía contra la luz del fuego.

—¡Mi hermosa compañera! —exclamó con una actitud más jovial, pero igualmente ceremoniosa.

¿Compañera? ¡Oh, no! Eso se oía a compromiso eterno ¡Yo no quería ninguno con él! La expresión de mi rostro se endureció, tensé la mandíbula y tragué ponzoña.

—Tomará un tiempo para que lo aceptes… pero lo harás, de eso estoy seguro —torció una bella sonrisa cautivadora. De repente me sorprendí a mi misma cayendo bajo las redes de encantos de aquel hombre aterrador. Ya no me resultaba repulsivo.

Las puertas se sellaron tras nosotros. Señaló un asiento cortésmente y me condujo hacia él.

—Quiero nuevamente darte una prueba de nuestra amistad —se arrodilló frente a mí como todo un noble caballero y extendió su cuello hacia un lado para que lo mordiera. La garganta me ardía de sed y tan sólo recordar el dulzor de su sangre hizo que el nudo en mi estómago se acrecentara, pero aún así, no me atreví.

Por supuesto notó mi indecisión y extendió una breve sonrisa sólo con los labios. Alzó la mano izquierda, cogiéndome la quijada con suavidad, para luego acercar mi rostro hacia su piel traslúcida. Mordí.

Los músculos de mi cuerpo se contrajeron y de manera automática atravesé su cuello hasta succionar la sangre bajo su piel. El dulzor agradable descendió hasta mi estómago, aliviando el dolor. Cuando ya calmé el ardor comencé a entrar en un frenesí de placer indescriptible, hasta que él me detuvo con delicadeza.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamé para mí, pero él pareció oírme porque esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Nunca será suficiente —espetó pagado de sí mismo.

Quedé tendida sobre el sofá, intentando poner orden en mi mente… ya había incursionado demasiado en los pensamientos de Aro. Él quería que fuese suya y estaba dispuesto a pagar muy caro por eso. Finalmente logré reincorporarme con dificultad.

Lo vislumbré de espalda, era esbelto y elegante. Me puse de pie a un costado de la chimenea. Él bebía un aromático brebaje oscuro: sangre limpia y pura. Lo esperé con recelo, hasta que apoyó la copa de plata sobre la mesita lateral de mosaicos.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí, siempre sosteniéndome la mirada. Cuando su rostro estuvo a escasos centímetros del mío, extendió la mano derecha para coger el nacimiento de mi cuello, e inclinó el suyo para posar sus labios sobre los míos.

Entreabrió mi boca con sus labios carnosos y dejó pasar su lengua húmeda y viscosa, hasta encontrarse con la mía. Lamentablemente sus besos eran agradables, sabían bien y lo notó, porque los extendió por la línea directa de mi boca hasta llegar al ombligo. Por momentos me tensaba, me sentía como una prostituta sin salida, pero a diferencia de ellas, mi "cliente" era dulce y atento cuando me tenía entre sus brazos.

La imagen de Edward llegó a mi mente en el momento más inadecuado, mis músculos se tensaron casi al borde de parecer un tronco de acero, sin embargo, insistió merodeando con sus labios, hasta lograr, no sé cómo, relajarme.

Con extremo cuidado desabotonó el corsé de mi vestido ciruela seco, descendiendo hacia mis pechos juveniles. Observó con admiración y continuó. Dejó caer mi traje sobre la alfombra, dejándome sólo con la parte de inferior de la ropa interior. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, empapándose en chispas resplandecientes.

—¡Déjame esto sólo a mí! No sabes cuánto he esperado por ti… —susurró en mi oído con voz aterciopelada. No dije nada.

Jadeó sutilmente cuando se introdujo en mí. Fue extraño, me sentía sucia y traicionera, después de todo me acostaba con el peor enemigo de Edward. Me arrulló entre sus brazos con extrema ternura. Cerré los ojos en todo momento. Me odiaba a mí misma por permitir que esto sucediera, en cambio, el parecía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Abrí los ojos y ¡Plaf! No sabía si yo estaba loca o ahora el parecía de veintitantos. Se me desencajó la mandíbula. Él sonreía y me miraba con cariño.

—No fue tan terrible después de todo… —esbozó una sonrisa jovial y extendida.

Tenía el cuerpo como esculpido en mármol. Cada músculo divinamente definido: las caderas marcadas, al igual que la barriga tensa y fuerte ¡Todo esto era de lo más extraño! ¿Por qué rejuvenecía? ¿Tenía esto que ver conmigo? ¿Por eso me querría para él? No me atreví a preguntar.

Transcurrieron un par de semanas y mi vida consistía en deambular de un lado a otro de aquella fortaleza amurallada, pasear en el jardín y por las noches, encuentros sibilinos con Aro, quien ahora parecía, fácilmente, de veinticinco.

Al atardecer de un día nublado sucumbí a la tentación de visitar el subterráneo. Observé los cielos altos, el mármol en revestimientos y el suelo vitrificado. Esculturas y cuadros de arte por doquier, hasta que finalmente fui a dar a una especie de despacho. Mis sensibles oídos detectaron de inmediato los murmullos provenientes de aquel lugar.

—Era amiga de la _muchacha,_ Marcus —oí musitar a Cayo, bastante ansioso.

—¿Qué chica? —espetó molesto, pero enseguida clavó sus ojos carmesí en el piso de mármol blanco, estupefacto e inmóvil. Su mente viajaba fuera de la superficie terrestre— ¿Qué será de ella?—murmuró para sí mismo— finalmente quedó convertida en un especie de _híbrido_… no alcanzó la inmortalidad, pero si la perfección.

—El mundo es un pañuelo —exclamó Cayo, esbozando una sonrisa perversa en los labios.

—Así parece… ¿A qué edad se supone que irías por ella definitivamente? —masculló Marcus, con chispas de malicia en los ojos, inyectándole a su iris un tono como el de las uvas oscuras.

—A los veinticinco, pero puede ser antes… —respondió el más joven sin que se le moviera un cabello de la melena dorada— actualmente debe bordear los veintitrés.

El mayor de los Vulturis meditó por unos segundos con la mano derecha sujeta en la barbilla y luego, se volteó hacia su hermano.

—¡Vaya que obsesión tienes con aquella muchacha!

—¡No es una obsesión! Su don de predecir el futuro es magnífico y nos será de gran utilidad— bajo el tono de voz para persuadir a su hermano— piensa Marcus —susurró casi imperceptiblemente— su arma es fortísima, ¡Podríamos saber qué sucede en el mundo antes de que sea real! ¡Nuestro poder se multiplicaría infinidad de veces!

Marcus asintió pensativo

—¿Sabías que el hermano de aquella chica lee mentes? ¡Y ya es de los nuestros! —los ojos de Cayo brillaron agobiados de ansiedad.

¡Oh, por favor! ¡No! Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Parecía imposible que en todo el mundo, los Cullen fueran objeto de anhelo e investigación de los vampiros más poderosos de la especie. ¿A qué se referían cuando aseguraban que ella era una _híbrida_? Mi mente viajó de inmediato a los recuerdos de mi amiga, intentando encontrar una explicación.

Alice siempre me pareció extremadamente bella, de una hermosura poco común, exacerbada. Tenía la piel pálida y lechosa, perfecta… jamás tuvo un solo grano a pesar de que estábamos en la edad de la piel sucia; sus rasgos, delicadamente definidos, la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana; dueña de un hermosa voz melódica, la mejor de la clase y con grandes aptitudes físicas ¡Y tenía su arista de pitonisa! ¡Oh, no! ¡Cómo no lo vi antes! Ella no era completamente humana. Pronto recordé lo que reafirmó mi convicción, cuando nos despidió en el aeropuerto y yo era una recién convertida, deseosa de sed a cada instante, oliendo a kilómetros la sangre fresca y dulce, la suya jamás me conmovió, no en ese sentido al menos. Su sangre no era atractiva para los vampiros.

—¡_Ih_! —exclamé casi en silencio, pero fue suficiente para que ellos me oyeran. En menos de medio segundo estaban frente a mí.

—¡Adelante! —ironizó el de cabellera negra. Su piel era aún más delgada de lo que recordaba. Mis pies se movieron por inercia. Ambos me observaban en todo momento. Cayo sonreía.

—¿Hablan de Alice Cullen? —me atreví por fin a preguntar. Marcus asintió— ¿Qué tiene de especial? —musité horrorizada al pensar que a ella la pudiera deparar un futuro similar al mío.

—Es un diamante en medio kilómetros de maleza muerta —exclamó Cayo de inmediato— y su hermano también posee un _don_ —inclinó el rostro, acercándolo el mío e increpándome con la mirada— ¿Tú lo conociste bastante bien, no es así? —torció una sonrisa perversa. Asentí tímidamente, mientras su nariz olisqueaba mi piel— sería muy interesante contar con su preciada _aptitud_ en nuestra guardia —dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano, esperando su aprobación.

Tan sólo la idea de verlo me aprisionó el corazón abstracto ¡Cuánto daría por tenerlo a mi lado! Anhelaba acariciarlo, besarlo, estar con él. Me estremecí por completo con la idea de sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío.

—¡Imposible! Sabes que Aro jamás lo permitirá, aunque tenga el más sofisticado de los poderes sobrenaturales ¡Nunca! No mientras esté _ella_ de por medio —ambos me calcinaron con la mirada.

Cayo negó con la cabeza, impotente.

—¡Qué desperdicio! —exclamó.

—No contradigas a Aro… sabe perfectamente lo que hace —musitó el mayor, con el ceño fruncido, su piel parecía un fino papel de arroz.

—Si Albibi no se hubiese puesto _sensible_… el plan habría funcionado a la perfección —se lamentó Cayo.

¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? ¿Qué horrorosa gente perversa era esta? Sentí tanta angustia que frente a mí comenzaron a revolotear mariposas de alas azules y blancas, eran un par de docenas y me rodearon sólo a mí. Pronto me envolvieron en un sutil remolino ¡No sabía qué pasaba! Curiosamente me tranquilicé de un momento a otro, era como si mi escudo de protección se hubiese manifestado

—¡Jane! —la voz de Marcus se oía afilada y la expresión del rostro era de absoluta impresión. La chica estuvo a mi lado en centésimas de segundos, sin embargo, ni ella ni nadie podía acercarse a menos de medio metro de mi cuerpo. Las mariposas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo a la nada, tal como se habían hecho presente. Una penetrante mirada me llamaba, volteé hacia la puerta y vislumbre a Aro, quien me observaba impávido, con los ojos redondos y los labios en forma de _o_.

—Lo sabía… eras tú… —Aro torció una sonrisa maravillado y se acercó a mi lado impaciente. Las mariposas ya se habían ido, nadie me protegería de él.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Estimadas lectoras!**_

_**Primero que todo les pido disculpas por retrasarme tanto en actualizar, pero me cuesta un tantito enmarañar esta historia (jijiji).**_

_**Bueno les doy las gracias a todas quienes leen y comentan mi historia, es muy gratificante...**_

_**Un besote,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo VI**

**Secretos de familia**

_**Edward**_

Intenté ubicar un par de veces más a Albibi, pero fue imposible. Me mantuve cerca de dos semanas en Medio Oriente, sin encontrar ninguna respuesta, por el contrario, cada vez reflotaban más interrogantes. Volví a Estados Unidos, completamente desorientado. Al aeropuerto me fue a recoger Alice. Volví a la casa.

Mi hermana se encargó de contarles a mis padres sobre mi particular _transición_. Inicialmente pensaron que estaba loca e intentaron arrastrarla a un psiquiátrico, pero Jasper se opuso. Emmett no dijo nada, se quedó absolutamente al margen de lo acontecido. Él si le creía, pero no se atrevía a reconocerlo, hasta que un día se armó de valor y le reconoció a Esme y Carlisle que me había visto. Mi madre estuvo internada un par de días en el hospital, debido a una fuerte descompensación y mi padre, comenzó a investigar frenéticamente acerca de la existencia de los vampiros.

Finalmente acabaron de convencerse cuando Alice les confesó su gran secreto. Ella había sido mordida por uno de esos lúgubres personajes a los doce años. Lo recordaba como un ser de blancura casi radiante, melena dorada, finos rasgos marmóreos, ojos carmesí y una hermosa, pero temible sonrisa siniestra ¡Ah! Y un nada menor detalle… parecía venido desde la mismísima Edad Media.

Extendió su mano derecha para despejarse el cuello de su cabello oscuro y les mostró como en el nacimiento de su cabello se escondía una cicatriz con forma de media luna. Además, les recordó que desde ese entonces, su presión nunca había superado los seis con tres de presión, burlando cualquier literatura médica conocida hasta ese entonces.

Sus visiones del futuro se habían clarificado desde aquel encuentro con el siniestro personaje.

—Alice… ¿cuán… cuándo? ¡Por qué no nos dijiste nada! —exclamó mi madre angustiada.

—No, no creí que fuese necesario angustiarlos demás. El daño ya estaba hecho y bueno… no han vuelto a venir… aunque "él" prometió hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —los ojos dorados de Esme se abrieron de par en par. Mi hermana asintió.

—Dicen que no dejarán pasar mis veinticinco —respondió Alice, resignada.

—¡No lo permitiremos! —anunció Carlisle con los ojos tostados humedecidos por lágrimas al borde de caer.

—No se trata de permitirlo o no. Ellos tienen poderes sobre naturales ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó.

Se abrazaron los tres, absolutamente angustiados. Sin embargo Alice sabía que no podía hacer nada contra ello.

Las imágenes de mi hermana eran tan claras que resultaba casi imposible no vivenciar, como si estuviese sucediendo, toda la conmovedora escena.

Llegué a casa de mis padres. Alice entró antes. Ellos me esperaban en el living. Caminé lentamente hasta que los ojos de sorpresa de Esme me estremecieron por completo. Carlisle estaba de pie junto al sofá. Mi madre corrió a mis brazos y de un saltito se colgó a mi cuello, mientras lloraba amargamente y acariciaba mi cabello.

–¡Hijo, Edward! –exclamó por fin, mientras me besaba la mejilla. De repente abrió los ojos casi al borde de sus órbitas, había notado la frialdad de mi piel, pero no dijo nada, intentó pasar desapercibido su pensamiento. Sonreí y la volví a abrazar.

–Te extrañé –la besé en la mejilla.

Di un par de pasos más y me paré frente a mi padre, quien por un segundo sintió desconfianza, pero en cuanto mantuvimos contacto con la vista, se le humedecieron los ojos y me abrazó con el corazón herido. Se separó de mí nuevamente y me besó el nacimiento de la frente.

–¡No importa de qué modo pasó todo esto! Lo único que vale la pena es que estás aquí, con nosotros –me miró emocionado. Esme me volvió a abrazar. Alice se mantenía al margen, junto a la mesa de centro.

–¡Edward, siento molestarte! –irrumpió mi hermana– pero tenemos algunos temas pendientes… tú sabes… –hizo un mohín.

Nos sentamos en el living a discutir qué haríamos, cómo si eso sirviera de algo.

–¿Entonces Bella está prisionera? –consultó mi padre consternado. Asentí.

–Con los mismos vampiros que intentaron convertir a Alice –ella bajó la vista, triste.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –exclamó Esme.

–Por Albibi, mi _madrina_ de Medio Oriente, quién me transformó…

–¡Ja! –bufó Alice. De inmediato puse atención a sus pensamientos. Me mostró a Albibi, llegando donde los Vulturis. Ella les contó sobre Bella, sobre mí y mi familia.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? –le pregunté angustiado.

–¡Claro! Ella no llegó a ti por casualidad, Edward. Su misión era encontrarte en Medio Oriente, para llegar a mí –inclinó su mentón hacia el suelo.

–¿Por encargo de "ellos"? –pregunté incrédulo. Ella asintió.

–Pero cometió un terrible error… enamorarse de ti –decretó y continuó– entonces cuando te vio agonizar, pidió permiso a su clan más cercano para convertirte.

–¡Imposible! ¡Ella era humana! Era tibia, su corazón latía con fuerza… –reclamé consternado.

–Era todo una fantasía. Es una vampiresa muy poderosa con la mente y tiene el don de hacer creer a la gente cosas que no son ¡Dominó tu mente, Edward! Y la chica muerta que viste en la plaza esa tarde de rebelión ¡No era ella! Se inmiscuyó en la mente de aquella señora para que creyeras que la mujer por quién sufría era ella, pero te engañó –¡Definitivamente no lo podía creer!

–¿Desde cuándo sabes todo esto, Alice? –cuando te volví a ver… pude relacionarlo todo.

–Y ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste lo de la visita de esos personajes de la Edad Media? –ella rió sarcástica.

–¿Acaso me hubiesen creído? De seguro estaría en un loquero…

¡Tenía mucha razón! En mi forma humana jamás hubiese creído en una historia similar. Pero ahora, mi gran aflicción era Bella ¡Tenía que rescatarla! No sabía cómo, pero era lo único bueno que podría hacer para remendar la seguidilla de errores que había cometido con mi Bella. Desde que la conocí en el salón de juegos no había hecho otra cosa que hacerla sufrir.

–Yo seré la carnada, Edward –musitó Alice.

–¿Qué? ¡No, nunca! –rechacé de plano su ofrecimiento.

–De todos modos vendrán por mí, así que… es cuestión de que nos adelantemos y quizás podamos llegar a un trato. Después de todo a quién siempre quisieron fue a mí y bueno, en el camino se dieron cuenta de que tú también serías de gran valor para su guardia real –enarcó una ceja, sarcástica.

–¿Y qué tipo de trato les podríamos ofrecer? –pregunté incrédulo.

–Nuestros dones… quizás quedarnos un tiempo con ellos y luego, marcharnos pero, con Bella incluida.

–¿Lo permitirán? Es decir ¿dejarán que nos marchemos?

–No lo sé, aún no tengo claridad… sólo veo nubes ¡Hi! –exclamó mi hermana alarmada. Me interné en su mente y pude ver a Bella con claridad. Me sentí tan reconfortado hasta que apareció un hombre a su lado. La cogió de la mano con sutileza y la besó. Miré a Alice confundido.

–¿Quién es él?

–El líder de los Vulturis –musitó angustiada.

–Pero él es mayor, es decir, de apariencia –mi hermana negó con la cabeza.

–Con Bella rejuvenecerá…

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Bella desciende de una familia del norte de Italia ¡Estoy hablando de siglos! Ni siquiera ella lo sabe, pero proviene de la única mujer que se enamoró Aro antes de convertirse en vampiro. Ella murió de peste y él siempre se sintió impotente por no haber podido salvarla. Había perdido las esperanzas, entonces cuando llegó Bella a Volterra descubrió que ella era muy parecida al amor que había perdido hace más de diez siglos y tras investigarla, dio con la relación de sangre…

–¡Es ridículo! –bufé. Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

–Piénsalo Edward, es el único modo ¿o acaso tienes alguna otra sugerencia? –exclamó mi hermana decidida.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola queridas lectoras,**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y ser respetuosas al momento de opinar, ya sea porque les guste o no. Lo digo porque con "Alma de Caballero" me he llevado bastantes tragos amargos, gente muy irrespetuosa que aprovecha de comentar anónimamente sólo tirando malas vibras, nada onstructivo.**___

_**Por supuesto acepto todo tipo de críticas, pero creo que si algo no gusta es mejor y más simple NO hacerlo.**___

_**Bueno, no quería latearlas, pero creo importante exponer mi punto de vista, sobre todo en este fic que es una secuela y puede no ser gusto de todos.**___

_**Gracias!**___

_**Cariños,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo VII**

**Preparativos**

El tiempo se había cumplido.

Finalmente tuve que tomar una decisión y ésta fue, la única opción que tenía, aceptar la ayuda de Alice, aunque esto significara acabar con su vida de semi-vampiro para convertirla en una no viva como yo.

Emmett aún no me hablaba, su cabeza era una maraña de contradicciones y sentimientos confusos. Rosalie había vuelto y con ella, mayores problemas para mi hermano, porque él, continuaba enamorado de Bella, y por esto también, jamás me perdonaría el que la hubiese convertido en un ente repulsivo como yo.

Carlisle estudió con cautela cada mitología referente con los vampiros y sus orígenes, quería entender que tan poderoso podían llegar a ser los Vulturis, no se conformaba con mis explicaciones, se sentía con el deber moral de llegar más lejos.

La dulce Esme se pasaba el día entero merodeando por la casa, incluso durante las noches se asomaba en mi habitación y cuando se daba cuenta que estaba ahí, extendía una gran y hermosa sonrisa que le iluminaba los ojos. Suspiraba profundo y se iba donde su marido, quien la recibía como si fuese la primera vez que la veía, con profunda mirada de amor eterno. Daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y haber sido un hombre fiel, correcto y honrado con mi único amor, tal como lo era mi padre con mi madre.

Alice convenció a Jasper de su decisión. Su novio, también mi amigo, se opuso categóricamente al inicio, pero cuando me volvió a ver y acabó de enterarse de toda la verdad, incluyendo las inhóspitas visitas que había tenido mi hermana a los doce años, no tuvo más opción que aceptar, aunque fuese a regañadientes. Sin embargo, estaban tan enamorados que hicieron un juramento eterno del que la familia completa había sido testigo, si yo la convertía a ella definitivamente, ella lo debía transformar a él. Un trato justo y bueno, yo no tenía moral ni cara para oponerme.

Emmett me vigilaba constantemente, desconfiaba de mí y de mis intenciones, pero no se opuso a la transformación de Alice, argumentando que ella siempre había sido _diferente_ y ya era una especie de mitad vampiro.

Cuando finalizaba el segundo mes desde mi regreso, en un tibio atardecer, acordamos con Alice encontrarnos en la casa de la playa. Ella se fue de mañana, era mejor que la familia no supiera con exactitud cuándo se llevaría a cabo la _transformación_, y yo, desaparecí en la tarde. Mi familia aún no conocía del todo las ventajas físicas de ser un vampiro, así que desaparecí cuando el sol se escondió en el horizonte, pero todavía extendía sus brazos para dar un tono rosado intenso en el horizonte, y un gris opaco sobre el mar.

Cuando pasé en medio de los bosques de eucaliptos me detuve a pensar en Bella, en que este era mi forma de devolverle lo que le había robado, entonces, oleadas de felicidad me incitaban a seguir por el camino trazado. Podía oírse egoísta, pero mi hermana tenía razón, vendrían por ella en cualquier minuto y su destino, bajo las manos de esos carceleros podía ser mucho peor que si se preparaba para enfrentarse a ellos. Quizás los Vulturis eran poderosos por sus años y conocimientos, pero con Alice, teníamos dos dones que ellos carecían: predecir el futuro y leer sus mentes.

Corrí por unos cuantos kilómetros más y llegué a la casa. Entré por el ventanal que daba hacia la terraza junto al mar. Alice había dejado su descapotable rojo estacionado en el porche. Fui lo más sigiloso posible, pero ella me descubrió de inmediato.

—Edward —musitó con su voz melódica y acogedora. Me detuve hasta que llegó frente a mí.

Quedamos frente a frente en medio del living. El sol ya había entrado. Sus ojos miel se internaron en los míos, tenía miedo, pero era lo suficientemente valiente como para no reconocerlo. Caminó sigilosamente hacia mí.

—¿Estás segura? —tragué ponzoña. Ella no olía bien para mí, es decir, no _bien_ del modo acostumbrado que olían los humanos. Su sangre parecía aromatizada con mentas y flores, lejos del olor metálico del común de las personas, pero era bueno, así sería más fácil detenerme, no como lo que me sucedió con Bella, donde estuve a punto de sucumbir a vaciar sus venas para saciar mi sed.

—¡Claro! De lo contrario no estaría aquí… —sonrió forzadamente, sin dejar de sostenerme la mirada.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le pregunté para saber si con ello se arrepentiría de esta decisión irreversible.

—Sabes que sí ¡Y mucho! Pero te lo he prometido —su mirada se entristeció, anegando sus ojos de lágrimas.

—Puedes considerarlo… —espeté también triste.

—Lo único que te pido es que no me mates… le juré a Jasper que volvería por él —esbozó una risita tímida.

—Por supuesto, duende. Si pusiera en peligro tu existencia, jamás hubiese aceptado hacerlo. Conozco el límite y ¿sabes qué? Después de todo tu sangre no me apetece —reí con ganas.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —enarcó una ceja molesta. Asentí — ¿Por qué? —abrió los ojos curiosa.

—Quizás porque eres media vampira —reí con menos ganas. Bufó.

Nos quedamos mirando varios segundos. El interior de sus ojos eran como un fondo de miel líquida y transparente, pero a pesar de ello, sus pupilas centellaba de miedo, oscureciendo las órbitas de sus esferas.

–¿Lista? –pregunté inquieto, esto era difícil tanto para mí como para ella. Asintió, tragando saliva con dificultad. Di un paso hacia ella, pero de modo instintivo se hizo hacía atrás– ¿segura? –repetí, enarcando una ceja.

–¡Sí! Hazlo pronto, por favor –susurró con voz segura.

Cogí su brazo izquierdo, el que estaba justamente más cerca de su corazón, y lo acerqué a mi boca. El cuerpo de Alice se tensó, podía oír su corazón latir frenéticamente.

–Edward –murmuró sigilosa– prométeme que me ayudarás con Jasper –asentí, mientras con mi otra mano recogía una lágrima sutil que corría por su mejilla.

Ella elevó la mano, dejándome el antebrazo libre. La sangre fluía por debajo de sus venas, marcando el compás de su corazón. Mis labios se retiraron hacía atrás dando paso a los colmillos. Mi mandíbula se tensó y la oprimí contra la fina piel de Alice. Aulló de dolor, aviso suficiente de que debía retirarme, la ponzoña ya viajaba por sus venas. Antes que cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor la cogí en brazos y la lleve a una de las habitaciones. Emitía alaridos desesperados. Su mente estaba confusa, no podía ver con claridad qué pensaba.

Me quedé a su lado, inquieto. La besé en la frente.

–Espero que hayas tenido razón pequeña y esto sea lo mejor para todos –me costaba trabajo mantener la mirada sobre ella, mientras veía como se retorcía de dolor. Cogí su mano pequeña y la acaricié con vehemencia.

Pasaron casi cuarenta y ocho horas desde que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo una transformación. De repente abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó una de sus manos a la garganta. Movió los labios indicándome que tenía sed.

En menos de una centésima de segundo se puso de pie, era tan hermosa como antes, pero ahora, su piel era más firme, como acero cubierto en piel. Clavó su mirada tostada en la mía. Debíamos ir a cazar.

Nos alejamos bastantes kilómetros, este lugar no era lo suficientemente apto para buscar alimento. Fuimos tan lejos que pasamos dos estados sin problemas, hasta encontrar un lugar seguro.

–Deja que tu instinto te guíe –susurré en voz baja.

De repente salió corriendo más veloz que una flecha hasta encontrar a un animal de mediano tamaño. Lo cogió con tanta ligereza como si lo hubiese hecho siempre, realmente me sorprendió.

Estuvimos más de un mes lejos de la _civilización_ y principalmente de la familia. Sólo cuando Alice se pudo controlar fui capaz de llevarla con mis padres y Jasper. Emmett se había ido de la casa.

Intentamos planificar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Alice, podía ver con claridad la residencia de los Vulturis, y también, me hizo tomar conciencia de lo ligado que estaba Aro de Bella.

El líder de la realiza vampírica había rejuvenecido hasta parecer de veintitantos. El motivo lo desconocíamos, pero sospechábamos que tenía que ver con Bella. No sería fácil llegar a ella y ese dolor me atormentaba cada minuto. Con el duende, ahora más claro, veloz y concienzudo, nos pusimos fecha límite en un mes más. Compramos los pasajes, llegaríamos a Italia, luego, muy, muy pronto. La suerte estaba echada, era cuestión de días…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Queridas lectoras!**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**Un beso,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo VII****I**

**Movimientos estratégicos**

—¿Podrías dejarme verla, al menos unos segundos? —mi agudizado sentido del audición alcanzó las ondas acústicas de una voz familiar y muy persuasiva ¿Era Alice? ¡Mi amiga estaba aquí! ¿O quizás me estaba volviendo loca con estos más de cinco meses encerrada en esta fortaleza del terror?

La segunda voz calló y luego, accedió.

—Sólo unos minutos y ninguna palabra de esto a Aro —¡Cayo asintió! Me puse de pie de inmediato, aún pensando que podrían ser alucinaciones producto de una mente enferma.

Se abrió la puerta y distinguí enseguida una silueta menuda. La belleza poco común de Alice me impresionó, aún más, porque se había acentuado a niveles insospechados.

—¡Bella! —exclamó con ternura y nostalgia dibujada en el rostro de duendecillo. Llegó a mi lado y me envolvió en sus brazos que, a pesar de ser delgados, eran fuertes y decididos.

—Alice, pero… pero ¿Cómo lograste entrar? —grité eufórica, mientras hundía mi cabeza en su hombro, superada de tanta emoción.

—Una larguísima historia… —suspiró profundamente. La luz de sus ojos miel me indicaban que algo más tenía que decirme. Fruncí el ceño, intentando entenderla… ¡Edward!

—¿Cómo está? —aunque era una fuerte vampiro me sentía débil tan sólo con la idea de que él no estuviera bien.

—Está desesperado por volver a verte… —me susurró al oído. Por un momento hice caso a mis sensaciones físicas y de inmediato noté que mi amiga, tenía la misma temperatura corporal y su corazón ya no latía.

—Alice ¿Te han convertido? ¿Fue Cayo? —negó con la cabeza.

—Sí y no. Me he transformado, pero no ha sido Aro quien lo hizo. Fue Edward —musitó determinante.

—¿Edward? —abrí los ojos en su máxima capacidad ¿El había sido capaz de hacerlo?

—Bella, no lo culpes, yo se lo pedí… Después de todo no tenía alternativa —hizo un mohín, indicándome a la "gente" tras de nosotras.

—Irían por ti de cualquier modo… —completé la frase. Asintió, esbozando una sonrisa de resignación.

—¿Lo sabías? —clavó sus ojos tostados, más claros que antes, asemejándose a la miel líquida, sobre los míos.

—Me enteré por casualidad en una conversación de Cayo y Marcus —respondí rápidamente— ellos te quieren aquí… en la guardia —espeté con tristeza.

—Lo sé, pero hemos llegado a un trato —soltó una risita traviesa.

—¿Cuál trato? —pregunté incrédula.

—Ellos me dejarán "a prueba" por unos meses. Si les resulto convincente… deberán dejar venir a mi hermano —murmuró cerca de mi oído.

—¿Y lo cumplirán? —junté el entrecejo, dudosa de la palabra de los Vulturis.

—Aro aún no lo sabe. Él no quiere a Edward, cerca… tuyo —hizo un puchero para levantarme el ánimo y de paso hacerme saber que tanto ella como él, estaban al tanto de mi relación con Aro.

—¿Está muy enojado conmigo? —musité con tanta tristeza, que mi corazón abstracto se comprimió al igual que cuando era humana. Negó con la cabeza.

—Te ama, Bella… él quiere rescatarte —lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible, incluso para un vampiro.

Frente a nosotras se plantó Jane. Esos ojos carmesí, destellantes de roja sangre, interrumpieron nuestra conversación.

—Aro necesita verte —farfulló con severidad, pero torciendo una risita malévola. Miré a Alice, no quería separarme de ella. Este era mi único momento de felicidad desde que había llegado aquí.

—¡Tú! —la niña oscura, miró a mi amiga de medio lado, con el capuchón negro cubriéndole el contorno del rostro, de un modo muy despectivo— Cayo quiere verte. Ya sabes el camino. No lo hagas esperar, ya ha sido demasiado condescendiente contigo—escupió en medio de una risa irónica.

Me escoltó hacia el salón favorito de Aro sin decirme una sola palabra. Las puertas de fina y gruesa madera milenaria se abrieron de par en par. Él estaba a un costado de la chimenea. Parecía preocupado, porque fruncía el ceño y no sonreía.

—¡Querida Isabella! –—habló en español, sin la ironía característica de cuando me hablaba en italiano. Me acerqué a su lado y él, me cogió el brazo estrepitosamente, con una mezcla de ansiedad y dolor. Me tragué el orgullo— ¿Cuánto quisiera saber lo que piensas? —presionó una de mis manos, fuertemente, entre las suyas.

Observé los rasgos finos y juveniles de su rostro. Tenía los labios rojos como la sangre y bajo el surco de los ojos, se enmarcaban semi- círculos oscuros. De repente noté que el color de sus ojos no era de rojo intenso como el vino, si no que se habían tornado un poco cafés, pero aún con un fondo destellante de lenguas de fuego. Notó mi expresión de sorpresa y sonrió débilmente. Cogió mi mano con fuerza, de nuevo, y se arrodilló frente a mí.

—¡Hi! —exclamé con horror. Él besó mi mano y al distinguir con claridad sus ojos, noté gran tristeza tras esa máscara de sanguinario líder de vampiros.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para conquistar tu corazón? —juraría que le vi los ojos húmedos. Al parecer era una especie de visión de las emociones más allá de la realidad. Y continuó— no estoy dispuesto a perderte… llevo siglos esperando por ti —sus palabras se oyeron honestas, estremeciéndome el cuerpo entero ¡Yo no lo amaba ni lo haría nunca! Mi corazón estaba por la eternidad entregado a Edward. Sentí lástima de él.

—No sé —fue lo único que atiné a responder.

Por un momento aquellos ojos apesadumbrados se cargaron con una chispa de alegría. Se sentó a mi lado. Elevó su mano a la altura de mi rostro y con la yema de su dedo índice acarició el borde de mis labios, luego los entreabrió hasta llegar a mis dientes. La tersura de su piel y la tibieza de la sangre, hicieron que mi mandíbula se tensara y mordiera la punta de su dedo para beber la sangre.

Aquel fluido calmó el ferviente ardor de mi garganta, envolviéndome de una dulce sensación de placer. Aro acariciaba el borde de mis mejillas, mientras yo me dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo relajado. Dejé de succionar y ahora fue él quien pegó sus labios a la base de mi cuello para atravesar mi piel con sus colmillos.

—¡Si no eres mía no lo serás de nadie más! —musitó con furia y determinación. Gemí, sus succiones eran cada vez más potentes, tanto, que estuve al borde de perder la conciencia. Acercó su boca a mi oído y me advirtió— dile a tu amiga que ni intente traer a su hermano a Volterra, sino lo pagarán caro, él, ella y lamentablemente, tú.

Mi visión se había tornado un tanto borrosa, pero la agresividad de sus palabras se coló por mis oídos con intensidad.

—Ya lo sabes _cara ragazza_— advirtió— tu amiguita permanece aquí a petición de Cayo, siempre y cuando nos sea de utilidad, de lo contrario, se tendrá que marchar —acuchilló mi esperanza con ímpetu. Si hubiese sido humana estaría ahogada en desesperación y llanto. Se puso de pie más veloz que un rayo y salió del salón, tan rápido que sólo noté su ausencia al abrir los ojos.

El ambiente se tensó más aún con la llegada de Alice. Aún así, nos permitían reunirnos unos pocos minutos a diario, siempre vigiladas por Jane, Demetri o Félix. Estábamos aprendiendo a comunicarnos sólo con miradas de complicidad. En nuestra última visita ella me susurró al oído.

—Tendrán que ir a Estados Unidos. Edward vendrá por ti, Jasper le ayudará —sonrió.

—¡Jasper! —exclamé exaltada— ¿Jasper también es como nosotros? —mi amiga asintió.

—Fue parte de nuestro acuerdo… —aquella mirada ocre se cubrió de una luz especial cuando recordó a su novio.

Nos tuvimos que separar. Félix vino por ella.

Quedé muy nerviosa, Aro había sido categórico en su decisión: Edward ni siquiera podía merodear los alrededores de Volterra, sin embargo, las amenazas no opacaron mi esperanza de verlo. Me colmé de dicha ¡Lo amaba, lo amaba sobre todas las cosas del mundo!

Tal como predijo Alice, llegaron noticias desde América: unos vampiros, aún más clandestinos que su propia raza, estaban organizando un grupo tan poderoso como los Vuluri. Querían destronarlos y no seguir nunca más sus reglas.

La noticia removió los cimientos de Volterra y no les quedó más opción que ir. La rebelión era realmente fuerte y si dejaban pasar más tiempo, por primera vez en sus siglos de existencia, pondrían en peligro su potestad sobre el mundo vampírico ¡Era la oportunidad de la que Alice me había hablado!

Todos los fuertes tuvieron que partir, incluyendo a Aro que accedió a regañadientes y cargado de ira. Sólo nos quedamos con la guardia, pero sin las cabezas de ella. No tardarían mucho, o al menos, era lo que pensábamos. Deberían actuar pronto.

Aro tuvo la delicadeza de no dejarme encerrada en aquella habitación de acero que me había acogido en un principio, pero su advertencia seguía en pie. Antes de irse, me besó con fogosidad y deseo, pero luego susurró en mi oído.

—Espero encontrarte cuando vuelva, de lo contrario, no tendré escrúpulos en hacerlos pagar por su falta de lealtad. No me será difícil hallarlos —torció una sonrisa amenazante y se largó.

Fui al patio milenario para intentar calmar mi ansiedad ¿Resultaría el plan de Edward? ¿Serían más audaces que aquellos vampiros de siglos? ¡Oh, sí, por favor! Me ovillé, acomodándome la cabeza en medio de las piernas, temerosa de lo que fuera a suceder. Mi guardia personal rondaba de vez en cuando sin quitarme la vista de encima ¡Jamás podrían llegar a mí!

Me sumí en una profunda melancolía. El campanilleo propio de Alice me puso en alerta. Su hálito dulce me rozó la nuca.

—¡Ven conmigo! —murmuró a mi oído.


	9. Eternamente

_**Estimadas lectoras,**_

_**Les quiero agradecer la paciencia de esperarme para terminar al final la secuela de Alma de Caballero. Me demoré, pero llegó. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Un beso,**_

_**Karen**_

**Capítulo final**

**Eternamente…**

Había llegado el momento. Estaba todo dispuesto para que Jasper y Edward llegaran a buscarnos. Aro, por supuesto, aún no volvía y según las visiones de Alice, tardaría un par de días más en venir. El asunto de los vampiros subversivos había empeorado.

—Ellos estarán en media hora —me aseguró Alice al oído.

Caminamos más sigilosas que un par de gacelas y merodeamos por los pasillos de mármol, decorados con cuadros finísimos del todo el gusto Vulturis. Un par de guardias menos entrenados nos miraron con desconfianza, pero la sonrisa de Alice los tranquilizó.

—Sabía que no nos darían problemas —musitó pagada de sí misma. Sonreí vagamente, porque los nervios, como vampiro, eran aún más intensos.

Miré a Alice de medio lado y ella, contra todo pronóstico, torcía una sonrisa traviesa. No sé que gesto hizo que respondió sigilosamente.

—Confía en mí, Bella —me guiñó un ojo y volvió la mirada al frente. De pronto me arrastró hacia la pared detrás de un pilar que sobresalía de la muralla— ¡Shhht! —posó su dedo índice en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Qué sucede? —articulé sólo con la boca, pero sin voz.

—Los guardias oyeron nuestros murmullos y uno de ellos se iba a devolver a nuestro lado —susurró con esa voz melódica tan particular suya. Nos quedamos adosadas al muro con un par de cuadros. Podía sentir algo similar a los estragos que hacen los nervios sobre el estómago de los humanos. Esperé alguna señal de Alice que se mantenía con la visión perdida en algún movimiento futuro— ¡Ahora! —musitó bajito.

Descendimos por los pasillos del castillo medieval, hasta toparnos con una habitación antigua. En algún tiempo debió haber sido una especie de cocinería, pero su actual vida era de bodega. Nos sumergimos por aquella habitación, repleta de antigüedades con tanto polvo que nos irritaba la nariz. Salimos por una puerta trasera a una especie de jardín más abandonado, donde jamás había estado antes. Lo rodeaban corredores antiguos y en medio de los gigantes árboles había una pileta.

—¿Cómo conoces todo esto? —espeté curiosa.

—Es la residencia de los guardias novatos. Vampiros casi recién creados y que son entrenados por Félix y Jane. El entrenamiento es durísimo, mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar… —aseguró con conocimiento.

—¿Te sometieron a ti también? —pregunté inquieta de que mi amiga lo hubiese pasado aún peor que yo, bajo el dominio Vulturis. Negó con la cabeza.

—De mí les interesa los poderes psíquicos. En cambio para el resto sólo corre fortalecer las habilidades físicas, como Félix —disminuyó el volumen cuando acabo la frase. Parecía atenta a algo. Sin mayor aviso su rostro se iluminó por completo y esbozó una risita de esperanza— ¡Están aquí! —se puso de pie y me cogió la mano para llevarme hacia el otro lado del pequeño bosque.

De pronto entendí sus palabras. Quedé pasmada un segundo y luego, el corazón abstracto me dio un vuelco que probablemente me hubiese provocado un infarto de haber sido humana. Al fondo se podían vislumbrar dos siluetas, cubiertas con unas capas negras y capuchones. Se quedaron quietas en cuanto nos vieron.

—Alice, ¿estás segura de que son ellos? —le advertí inquieta.

—Ya te dije… ¡confía en mí! —sonrió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las figuras desaparecieron de nuestra vista. Ambas quedamos paralizadas.

—¡Sígannos! —susurró una voz muy varonil, pero que desconocí. Se asimilaba a la de Jasper, pero muchísimo más afinada. Corrimos tras ellos en medio de la hiedra, las piedras y las raíces de los árboles, hasta que finalmente fuimos a parar a un cuartucho de lo más sencillo. La puerta se cerró de sopetón y cuando volteé… me encontré con la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiese visto en la vida entera. Era él.

Bajó su capuchón negro con las dos manos y la tersura blanca de su esa piel marmórea me removió el corazón. Podía sentir como despertaba de la muerte, lentamente hasta adquirir velocidad y fuerza. Potencia. Mi interior se entibió de amor y pasión.

Vislumbré con precisión la fineza de sus rasgos varoniles que se acentuaron aún más al sonreírme. Quedé sin aliento y casi perdí la conciencia. Era él, mi Edward.

Sus ojos de color miel se iluminaron hasta que un arco iris en las gamas de los marrones se internó en sus ojos. Caminó hacia mí lentamente, incluso más lento de lo que lo haría un humano normal. Subió su brazo hasta alcanzar el borde de mi mentón, deslizando sus tibias yemas por mi piel. Nos contemplamos él uno al otro sin pausa, hasta que yo, por fin me atreví a besarlo.

Entreabrí sus labios cereza hasta internarme en lo más recóndito de su deliciosa boca con sabor a miel. Pasó su brazo por detrás de mi espalda y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello.

—Mi vida… mi amor ¡Te amo! —exclamó en un suspiro. Ante sus palabras mi pecho se infló de emoción y me abalancé con más fuerza sobre él.

—¡Te he extrañado tanto, Edward! —acaricié el contorno de su varonil mandíbula, redescubriendo y admirándome de lo hermoso que era.

Los besos fueron subiendo de calibre hasta enredarnos por completo. Lamentablemente, nos duró muy poco, porque pronto volvieron Alice, junto a Jasper.

Desimanarme del lado de Edward fue casi una tarea imposible de llevar a cabo, era como si una fuerza extraterrenal me arrastrara hacia él sin tregua alguna. Sin piedad ni descanso mi cuerpo se fundía en el suyo, como si fuésemos parte de la misma materia.

Alice carraspeó a propósito sin dejar de sonreír. Jasper mantenía una gran espléndida risita que le bordeaba los labios rosados claros, mientras abrazaba a Alice y le besaba la sien.

—¡Vamos pronto, chicos! La guardia pronto se percatará de nuestra ausencia —advirtió Alice con la vista perdida en el infinito.

Todos asentimos. Edward me cogió de la mano.

—¡Verás que te sacaré de aquí! —sus dedos entrelazados cobijaron los míos en un suave y sutil apretoncito, sin embargo, esa sola caricia invocaba todo el amor que nos teníamos.

Caminamos en medio del bosque tan o más rápidos que unas gacelas. Corrimos hasta alejarnos lo bastante como para disipar nuestra huella. Debíamos llegar a un pueblo a doscientos kilómetros de Volterra, donde Jasper y Edward habían hecho un contacto con una vampiro antigua dispuesta a ayudarnos.

Una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro nos abrió la puerta. Tenía sombras oscuras bajo los ojos y la piel aún más pálida que nosotros. Era Bianca, una anciana en cuanto se trataba de vampiros y la ex prometida, en la vida humana, de Marcus. A pesar de sus avanzados años, no representaba más de treinta.

Nos sonrió acogedoramente y nos mostró su gran mansión, ambientada con antigüedades de lujo, grandes cortinas de terciopelo y cuadros barrocos. Luego se volteó a nosotros y con una fina mirada nos advirtió.

—Deben ser cuidadosos y estar muy precavidos. Ya los están buscando. La noche es aún más peligrosa. Deben estar atentos, con todos los sentidos alertas hasta el más mínimo de los detalles.

—Es lo que haremos —respondió Alice, devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Bianca era todavía más hermosa que la mayoría de los vampiros que había conocido y además, tenía un ángel especial que auguraba confianza. Nos reunimos en la sala principal para encontrar las vías de salida, pronto ella irrumpió.

—Todas las fronteras de Italia e incluso de Europa estarán custodiadas por ellos. Son tremendamente hábiles, sin contar con que tienen más influencias que un emperador. Quien esté de su lado los pondrá al tanto de su escondite.

Nos miramos, confundidos y con algo temor. Edward me cogió la mano para infundarme valor. Alice estaba perdida en sus premoniciones.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté inquieta.

—¡Ellos ya estarán aquí cerca del amanecer! —se hizo hacia atrás bruscamente y dio un suspiro de horror. Jasper entrelazó sus dedos en las manos de ellas, mientras Bianca nos contemplaba con devoción.

—Entonces deben escoger por donde huirán —nos incitó Bianca.

—Por el sur —aseguró Jasper.

—¿No se supone que es donde más blindado tendrán la salida, para que no escapemos por mar? —musitó Alice. Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Es precisamente por ese motivo que iremos por ahí. Ellos creen que nosotros bajo ningún punto de vista tomaremos aquella ruta.

—Tiene razón Jasper —aseguró Bianca— puede ser que hayan bajado la guardia en aquel sitio.

Nos miramos entre todos y asentimos. Bianca nos acompañó a la puerta, pero Edward se volteó a mirarla.

—Me puedes sacar de una duda, Bianca —frunció el ceño, con la curiosidad ardiéndole en la piel.

—Lo que quieras —aseguró la hermosa mujer, amablemente.

—¿Por qué Aro afirma que Bella es la reencarnación de su primer amor?

—¡Su único amor! —corrigió Bianca con una sonrisa de lástima. Edward asintió, aunque no pareció gustarle ese nuevo dato.

—Porque ella tiene el escudo de protección. Su antecesora y todas las mujeres de su linaje, tienen ese don, desconocido para ellas hasta que son convertidas en vampiros. La única manera de obtenerlo es que sea heredado.

—¡Ella existe! —exclamé alarmada, con la recóndita esperanza que ella fuera capaz de conquistarlo de nuevo.

Bianca negó con la cabeza.

—Lamentablemente me temo que no —la mujer pareció entristecerse.

—¿La conocías? —preguntó Alice, confundida.

—Fuimos amigas desde la infancia y luego, nos convirtieron juntas. Para todos, ella murió en su vida humana y Aro no la alcanzó a salvar, pero la verdad es que sí lo hizo, claro que tuvo que pagar el precio de la inmortalidad.

—¿Cómo murió? —pregunté con delicadeza, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Una tropa de neófitos nómadas de Oriente, acabaron con ella. Aro jamás se pudo recuperar y desde ese entonces en adelante su corazón se volvió frío como una piedra, hasta que apareciste tú, claro —me miró con ternura y acarició mi mentón con la suya— ¡Eres el vivo retrato de mi querida amiga!

Un silencio tormentoso invadió el salón.

—Debemos irnos —aseveró Jasper, bastante inquieto. Besé a nuestra nueva amiga en la mejilla y ella juró contactarse con nosotros para saber cómo estábamos.

Seguimos camino por los bosques desolados, cazando animales para recobrar fuerzas. Nuestra sed de acrecentaba a medida que pasábamos los kilómetros, a veces parecía ser que la noble sangre de las bestias no era suficiente para mantenernos activos.

Alice y Jasper se adelantaron en el camino, siempre manteniendo la conexión psíquica existente entre ella y Edward. Necesitábamos un poco de intimidad. De pronto un fuerte y exquisito aroma comenzó a frotar en el aire, era el delicioso olor de la sangre humana fresca. Él vio mi necesidad al clavar sus ojos en los míos.

—No es lo correcto, Bella —intentó persuadirme, pero la debilidad que estaba viendo en mi cuerpo, lo incitó a desistir de su ideología. Ahora necesitaríamos más vitalidad que nunca. Yo iba delante y él me seguía, siempre cogiéndome de la mano.

De la nada se levantó un torbellino de hojas y viento, envolviéndonos en él. Era tan agresivo que fuimos incapaces de escapar, en su lugar, Edward me acogió en medio de su pecho tibio y me arrulló entre sus brazos. El viento se detuvo. Observamos a nuestro alrededor y un círculo de séquitos reales nos rodeaban.

—¡Qué bella postal! —oí los aplausos y la voz irónica de Aro. Se adelantó y clavó sus ojos, de espeluznantes color carmesí hasta traspasar los míos. Edward me tomó con fuerza de la mano y me puso tras él, listo para atacar si era necesario.

—¡No la toques! —amenazó Edward y Aro soltó un bufido de sarcasmo. Sin darnos cuenta una fuerza centrífuga nos había separado. Yo estaba escoltada por Jane y Aro estudiaba las facciones de mi novio.

—Así que tú eres el militar rebelde con alma de noble caballero —se frotaba las manos y miraba a Edward con despreció— tan bondadoso que se acostó con la primera mujer que se le cruzó por delante y además no dio la cara cuando debía hacerlo. Mientras, su novia —pegó los ojos en mí, con una mirada cargada de odio y dolor— sufría, casi al borde del suicidio por un hombre que no la amaba realmente. Un chiquillo inseguro y cobarde que se refugió en la distancia para no afrontar el amor de una verdadera mujer.

El rostro de Edward se desfiguraba poco a poco y juraría, que había visto un par de lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Torció su bello rostro para mirarme.

—Perdóname mi vida, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar —musitó acongojado, con el rostro y los hombros caídos. Un poco más atrás, una muchacha de rasgos exóticos observaba la escena con una expresión extraña en la cara. Hermosa y sensual, era Albibi.

—¡Ella dio su vida por ti! Tú no la mereces… en cambio yo he esperado siglos por volver a encontrarla —insistió Aro.

—¡No es quién piensas! La mujer a quién amaste, murió —replicó Edward, con menos ímpetu. Aro se dio una vuelta tan rápido que fue casi imperceptible y le giró el rostro a Edward de una tremenda bofetada.

—Tú no eres más que un muchacho idiota ¡No sabes nada! Puedes guardarte tus opiniones que no me interesan —cambió la careta de enfado y pasó a extender una plácida sonrisa. Me observó con curiosidad y caminó hacia mí.

—¿Quieres volver a nuestro hogar? —me ofreció como psicópata. Crucé mi mirada con la Edward, quien me observaba cabizbajo. Desafié a Aro con mi vista.

—¡Nunca! —grité a todo pulmón y él pareció estremecerse. Calculó el paisaje a su alrededor y cogió mi mentón con sus manos finas.

—¡Entonces no serás de nadie! —me soltó bruscamente— aunque de igual manera te daré un poco más de tiempo por si te arrepientes.

Me llevaron a la fuerza devuelta a Volterra. Me llamó al mismo salón donde nos reuníamos siempre. El ambiente era tan tenso que amenazaba con enloquecerme, quería saber de Edward ¿dónde estaba él? Sabía que no podía preguntárselo a Aro, jamás me diría la verdad. Al segundo día decidió besarme y no me opuse, pero tampoco le correspondí.

Aro, disgustado, profundamente herido y desilusionado decidió matarme, lo vi en sus ojos. Nuevamente me sostuvo la mirada y me dio la impresión de que se había vuelto humano por unos segundos, incluso pude sentirle la piel más tibia y el corazón renacer. Nuevamente comenzaba a rejuvenecer, ahora era testigo de ese increíble proceso con mis propios ojos. Me volvió a besar, pero con más desesperación que amargura.

—Te daré lo que quieras si te quedas conmigo para siempre —me susurró al oído. Aproveché el momento de su sinceridad y lo miré fijamente.

—¡Déjame ir! Dame un tiempo… quizá vuelva —arremetí de palabras como una ametralladora, a estas alturas no tenía nada que perder. Me observó confundido y luego negó con la cabeza

—¡Vete, vete! Pero, ¡hazlo ya! Que pronto me arrepentiré —tenía la vista como cristalizada tras un vidrio desenfocado.

Lo miré con desconfianza inicialmente, pero pronto, corrí por los pasillos de mármol en busca de Edward. Me refugié en los recovecos que ya me eran conocidos y mi escudo de bloqueo me ayudó a parecer invisible frente a los ojos de los guardias. Busqué por los salones hasta cruzar el jardín interior principal, el de los olivos y naranjos.

Detrás de una gruesa puerta de madera antigua encontré a Edward, sentado frente a Albibi. Parecía débil y devastado, sin vida. Ella le repetía una y otra vez que yo había muerto, y cada vez que lo hacía Edward gritaba como si lo estuviesen quemando vivo.

Me entrometí entre ellos, no sin dificultad. Edward parecía perdido en su dolor y ella intentaba atacarme con ondas invisibles de imágenes que mi escudo lograba detener con gracia. Se desesperó.

Por fin logré llegar a un lado de Edward y le murmuré al oído.

—Debemos escapar —sonrió, como queriéndose perder en un dulce sueño.

—Ya te oigo mi vida —murmuró con alivio. No me estaba viendo. Rocé mis labios con los suyos, de la manera más delicada posible. Edward abrió los ojos de par en par y me cogió la mano con vehemencia— ¡Te amo!

—¡Y yo a ti! —nos pusimos de pie y corrimos en medio de los pasillos. Albibi ya no estaba, de seguro había ido en busca de ayuda para detenernos. Edward conocía un lugar secreto por donde habían logrado ingresar con Jasper, un sitio que sólo Jane sabía de su existencia y que Edward pudo leer en su mente.

Todo pasó tan rápido que fue casi imposible detenerse a pensar en cada momento. Llegamos a Francia y en cuanto estuvimos allí, cogimos un avión hasta la infinidad del mundo. De ahora en adelante debíamos escapar constantemente, jamás mantenernos en un mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo. Los Vulturis siempre nos buscarían. Pero, era la única manera de encontrar nuestra eternidad juntos, era, la única manera de ser felices. Nuestro amor, tormentoso y contrariado, encontraba su lazo final y de éste nos cogimos para acompañarnos en nuestra larga inmortalidad.


End file.
